Yer Money vs Yor Life
Yer Money vs Yor Life is a Bandit Event in Death Road to Canada. A group of bandits will ambush the group and demand a large amount of supplies. Event Text Bandits catch the group by surprise, in a really terrible spot for them to fight in. They demand that all food and half/all of the supplies are handed over! YER MONEY OR YOR LIFE! * Give up supplies * Charming character] offers a compromise * Paranoid character]: We can fight them! * Irritating character] tells Bandits to 'Cool It' * Run for it! Results Give up supplies The bandits go through the group's things and take all the food and half/all of the supplies. The group isn't happy about this, but at least the bandits didn't steal the car or even siphon out the gas. In exchange for the cooperation, they also returned any weapons. * Lose all food and half/all (depending on difficulty) ammo and medical supplies * Party -2 Morale Character offers a compromise Character offers a compromise to the bandits. The group will leave something the bandits want on the road, then drive away. No harm will come to either side. The supplies will be: * X food (depends on party size and difficulty, affected by the Top Seller perk) * SEE YA, NERDS! (If Charming character has low Loyalty) * Half your ammo (requires at least 2 ammo of every type) * Your extra gas tanks (requires at least 100 gas) * Half your medical supplies (requires at least 2 medical supplies) * Personal treasures * All trunk weapons (requires at least one weapon in the trunk) SEE YA, NERDS! Character tricks the bandits. While they wait for supplies to be dropped, he/she runs into the car and peels out. The bandits manage to shoot the car as it's speeding away! They only have time to graze it. * Character Loyalty revealed * -1 car chassis Car survives: The car gets an extra hole or two added to it, and is otherwise fine. Car doesn't survive: CAR DESTROYED! Personal treasures The group, not willing or able to spare other supplies, decides to lose some treasured personal items to the bandits. WHAT A BUMMER! * Party -3 Morale All trunk weapons The group, not willing or able to spare other supplies, decides to dump out their extra weapons from the trunk. EXTRA WEAPONS LOST! * All trunk weapons are lost All other choices * Lose the chosen supplies, event ends with no additional text Character: We can fight them! Always wary, Character was on guard before the ambush. They dash to a nearby but easy to overlook bit of cover. Everyone follows them. The bandits lose their overwhelming advantage, and run away after a brief fight. * Character Wits and Attitude revealed * Party -1 Health (non-lethal) Character tells Bandits to 'Cool It' If human: Character tells the bandits to COOL IT. If animal: Character farts at the bandits, giving them all their fart gas. Success (charged COOL IT!!!) This stops the bandits in their tracks. What if they've been living their lives wrong this whole time? Could things have gone better if they simply 'cooled it'? They decide to only do good things from now on, and offer a gift! The group is unharmed, with their spirits uplifted. * Character Wits and Attitude revealed * Party +3 Morale * Choice of two random rewards (see Rescue Successful! for list of possible rewards) Failure The bandits are not amused by this at all. They open fire as the group tries to run away. If not alone: On the plus side, most of the bullets hit Character. * Character Wits and Attitude revealed * Character -3 Health (only the first two points of damage are lethal) * of party -1 Health (non-lethal) Run for it! The group decides to make a run for it, thinking that the hard won supplies are worth the risk. The bandits start shooting! Alone, character has high (more than 5) Fitness Character runs and runs, without getting tired! They only get grazed. * Character -1 Health (non-lethal) Alone, character has 2-4 Fitness Character runs as far as they can! They get hit. * Character -1/-2 Health (randomly chosen, only first point of damage is lethal) Alone, character has low (less than 2) Fitness Character runs a few feet before getting winded. They get hit hard. * Character -2 Health (lethal) Not alone * Party Fitness revealed * with high (5 or more) Fitness -1 Health (non-lethal) * with 2-4 Fitness -1/-2 Health (randomly chosen, only first point of damage is lethal) * with low (less than 2) Fitness -2 Health (lethal) Trivia * In the "Run for it!" outcome, for characters with 2-4 Fitness, only the first point of damage is lethal, meaning the character will always die if they only have 1 Health upon triggering the event, but will always survive if they have 2 or more Health. * In the unsuccessful COOL IT outcome, only the first two points of damage are lethal for the character saying COOL IT. This means they will survive if they have 3 Health upon triggering the event, but will die if they have less than 3 Health. * In the "Character offers a compromise" outcome, the "half ammo" and "half medical supplies" options are affected by difficulty, meaning the player will only lose a quarter of the chosen supply on lower difficulties. However, the option will always show "half ammo/medical supplies", regardless of difficulty. * The successful COOL IT outcome generates a character with the name "Reformed Bandit", as it uses the same script as rescuing a character in a mission. However, the event does not offer the option to recruit this character. Category:Events Category:Driving Events